


Tease

by emmanjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic Welcome, Some profanity, Teasing, This was my first gay scene I ever wrote, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Twink!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make love and Dean loves to tease his twinky loverboy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Dean laid his cock at the entrance of Castiel’s puckering flesh. Cas held his legs above his head and waited impatiently for Dean’s thick member.

“Please fuck me already,” Cas pleaded. 

Dean flashed a cocky grin and watched as his twink loverboy squirmed beneath him. “Are you sure you want this cock?” Dean teased.

Cas’s cock dripped with pre-cum and its drops decorated his torso. Dean grasped Castiel’s cock and used the pre-ejaculate as a lubricant as he stroked the eager boy. A slow, breathy moan escaped Cas’s lips and he pleaded one more time. “Dean, p-please just fuck -”

Before he could utter “me”, Dean sunk his full length in Castiel’s tight hole. “Fuck, baby you’re so tight.” with his hand still on the eager one’s hard member, Dean stroked the cock with every pump of his hips. Their noise was sweet. The slap of Dean’s balls against Cas’s perky round ass beneath him, their huffs and puffs, the loud creak of the bed-frame, even the silent drip of sweat that fell methodically from Dean’s brow added to the sexual symphony of their fucking.

A crescendo of moans and grunts echoed throughout the bedroom as Dean filled Castiel’s hole with his hot load. The feeling of the warm liquid filling him set Castiel off as well. Dean guided Cas’s cock to face himself so as Cas shot his load, the ropes of cum would spray his face. Dean lapped at the liquid dripping from his face and smiled, looking down at the afterglow-laden eyes of his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
